1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic directing devices and more particularly pertains to a new traffic directing device which is handheld, portable device for directing traffic on a work site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traffic directing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,051 describes a device that includes a sign and light combination. Other such sign and light combinations include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,134,819, 6,035,567, and 6,266,903. The lights aid in the viewing of the portable road signs to which they are attached.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes lightweight materials and includes a sign that automatically rotates for the user of the sign.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a double sided sign having a means for automatically rotating the sign.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new traffic directing device that includes a device constructed of lightweight materials such as aluminum so that the device is easy to hold and carry.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongated pole having a top end and a bottom end. The pole is substantially hollow and the top end is open. A panel has a first side, a second side and a peripheral edge. The first side has a first indicia positioned thereon and the second side has a second indicia positioned thereon. A spindle is rotatably mounted in the pole and extends outwardly from the top end of the pole. The spindle is attached to the peripheral edge such that the peripheral edge is positioned generally adjacent to is top end of is pole. A biasing member is positioned in the pole and is mechanically coupled to the spindle for biasing rotation of the spindle in a first direction. A locking assembly selectively locks the panel in and releases the panel from a stationary position. The panel rotates when the locking assembly is released from the stationary position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.